Crystals of Destiny
by Mione PotterHua Ze Mei
Summary: think of the Harry Potter stories this way: well what if Lily and James are the rulers of France and Beuxbaton is their home? and what if harry has an evil nemesis? (stronger than the Malfoys like his decoy or something). Fairy tale inspired story


CRYSTALS OF DESTINY Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not the one who publishes all this books? It's JK Rowling ok? I can't even make a 3 chapter story so why sue me as the HP publisher? Spoiler: An AU story. Just using the characters and some scenes from the first to third book. Place: Beuxbaton, France Time covered: ranges from 2-6 years Rating: G - this story is for all ages! Summary: think of the Harry Potter stories this way: well what if Lily and James are the rulers of France and Beuxbaton is their home? and what if harry has an evil nemesis? (stronger than the Malfoys like his decoy or something) Characters involved: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Lily Potter, James Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonnagal, Ginny Weasley, Who-must-not- be-named and a made up character named Timothy (Is he a Potter? A Granger? A Weasley? Let's see.) A/N: ok this is kinda weird story and I don't even know if it's still considered a Harry Potter fanfiction. So judge it yourself. Well I think this is my best story for now because I think it's the longest and man it's soooo hard to type. R/R and enjoy.  
  
Once upon a time in the Kingdom of Beuxbaton under the Wizardry Empire where wizards and muggles live joyously together there was a king named James Potter and her queen named Lily Potter and their 13 year old twins Harry and Timothy (A/N: ok Timothy is Harry's older twin). They are exactly alike, in eyes, nose, lips and both wearing glasses. And the loyal guardians Albus and Minerva.  
  
When the boys turned 16, each of them received a gift from Albus. Crystals, a cursed stones and can give both of them the power according to their like. That is why it Minerva calls them Crystals of Destiny.  
  
"A crystal! Wow this is so cool! Thanks" said the innocent Harry  
  
"Crystal?! This is only for sissy's and even if this thing has a power, it's still a nonsense gift!" said the snobbish Timmy.  
  
"Don't you dare be ashamed of the crystals for it may change your life forever!" warned the angry Albus as if he likes the crystals more than he like the boys. "How can this tiny crystals can change our lives? Does it really have a power?" said the amazed Harry as he looks at the crystals he's holding.  
  
"Yes Harry, you see that both of you received a green crystal. Each time you did a good deed it turns into a lighter one and if it turns into a darker color, it means you have done something bad." Explained Minerva  
  
"Really? Well how can we receive our powers?" said Harry who is still curious.  
  
"When your crystal changes into clear white or a very dark black. You will receive your powers and your destiny will be completed." Still explained by Minerva as she was taken away by Lily who wanted to talk to her privately. When they were in Lily's Room, Lily asked her "what are the powers that they can receive either they do good or bad?"  
  
"If they do a good deed, they will both be the named as the Princes of Heaven, a destiny of the one who do good things and owned the crystal and their power to control the Water and Air." Explained McGonnagal  
  
"And what if they did a bad thing?" Lily said in curiosity which is not like her.  
  
"They will both be named the Princes of Underworld, which are the foulest creatures ever to exist. Their powers are to control Earth and Fire." Answered McGonnagal. "They can destroy the world if they want"  
  
"But. where did you get those crystals? Are they. wait, did you hear something?" said Lily as the both of them were startled for a second as they hear people screaming and headed quickly to the twin's party and saw Voldemort walking around.  
  
"Voldemort! Why are you here? How many times do I have to tell you that you are not invited to come here and you will never be!" said James protecting his sons.  
  
"Volde. what?" asked Timmy who is puzzled about Voldemort.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Albus to Voldemort  
  
"Well if it isn't my good friend Dumbledore. Why did you give them the crystals? Don't you know how precious these are just to give to those two idiots?!" said Voldemort who was walking around the palace.  
  
"Why you traitor! Avada." That's all James could say when Voldemort suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Calm down Potter. I won't do anything bad. for now" said that voice that sounded like Voldemort's.  
  
After Voldemort quickly disappeared, Harry came running to asked his Father "Dad, who. who exactly is Voldemort?" "He is the one who is called He-who-must-not-be-named. He hates muggles and if he sees one, he kills it. He almost killed your mother." Said James telling the two the story behind it all.  
  
"Muggles? But. why? Why would he do such thing?" said the puzzled Harry.  
  
"He hates muggles for he is the chosen heir of Slytherin, a town in Hogwarts where only pure blooded wizards are supposed to live." Explained James  
  
The next day, Harry and Tim headed to the Forbidden Forest in search for a unicorn.  
  
"Hey let's split up so we have enough time to find a unicorn." Said Tim tagging Harry  
  
"I'm not sure about your plan maybe we should go back." said Harry trying to warn his brother and convincing Tim to go back.  
  
"Fine. If you're such a baby then stay here and wait" said Tim who is heading into the deep forest.  
  
As Tim headed deeply in the forest, he heard someone singing so gently in the forest. He tries to find it in thought that it was fairies and nymphs, but instead he found a damsel about his age. The lady has a long golden brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. Tim quickly fell in love with her and didn't even realize the time. While Harry is so worried that he returned to the palace and reported the loss of his brother.  
  
"Hello, I'm Princess Hermione Granger of Kingdom Durmstang" introduced Hermione in a soft voice (A/N: wasn't like her, was it?)  
  
"I'm Timothy Potter from Kingdom Beuxbaton. Wait. Durmstrang is so far from here, why are you here anyway?" asked Timothy  
  
"I don't know all I remember is that my friend, Ginny cast a spell that I should be lost of her sight forever. So here I am in the forbidden forest since I was 15. Thanks to the nymphs that helped me survived here" said Hermione explaining her side of the story.  
  
"C'mon let's go to the castle" said Tim grabbing her hand. when they reached the castle, Tim introduced her to his mum.  
  
"Oh Timmy! Glad you're home! I'm so worried about you honey" said his concerned mum while giving him a hug.  
  
"Stop it mum, you're embarrassing me!" said Tim pushing his mum away from him.  
  
"Tim! You're here man!" said Harry welcoming him home.  
  
"Yeah. And Hermione meet my younger brother Harry" said Tim pointing to Harry. "And Harry meet Princess Hermione of Kingdom Durmstrang" again said Tim pointing to Hermione.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you sweet princess" said Harry kneeling down to kiss her hand.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you too." Said Hermione looking down on him and smiling.  
  
Timothy and Hermione have gotten together but years passed and their relationship didn't go quite well. Since Hermione didn't like the way on how Tim treated him these past few years and for now that she learned to love Harry.  
  
Meanwhile Minerva and Lily went inside the twin's room to see how the crystals look. First they saw Harry's which is now a pure clear white like diamond. Then they saw Timmy's and they were shocked to see that Tim's crystal turns to a dark black. Albus stepped in and said "And now their destiny is almost complete."  
  
Hermione was in the kitchen to cook for the twin's birthday while she was there, Timothy looked at her with full of hate. "this is for not learning to love me" said Tim running far away as fire start to spread in the kitchen.  
  
"Help! Anyone help!" said the crying Hermione as she tries to find her wand. Since Harry is the only one near her, he can't do nothing. Harry just stands there. He was trapped in a circle of fire. Hermione cant breath and felt unconscious. Harry looking at her and then a miracle happened when water starts to shower in the ceiling (A/N: somewhat like a sprinkler). Riding his Firebolt he went to the Hospital wing and heading for Madame Pomfrey with Hermione in his arms.  
  
Timothy became more and more jealous of him. He was so angry then there's an earthquake that was so strong that Harry knocked down on the ground.  
  
While in Queen Lily's room. "So the crystals do have magical powers" said Lily  
  
"Magical? It's more than that. It gives immortality the moment you touch the crystals. In fact, wizards believed it is more powerful than the Sorcerer's Stone." Explained Minerva  
  
"So that means." said Lily letting Minerva finished the sentence.  
  
"it means that incidents that have just happened were made by the two." Finished Minerva.  
  
"Why did you gave it to the two then? Don't you know it's destroying our lives?" said Lily becoming angry and realizing what the crystals have done to her sons.  
  
"Calm down. They will learn something about those powers that's the reason why Albus gave it to them" said Minerva cooling her down.  
  
A year passed, Harry and Hermione have gotten together and decided to tie the knot in a week from now.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna continue this?" asked Harry who was so excited.  
  
"Why did you asked? Of course I want to continue this, besides the wedding's next week and yet you wanna cancel it?" said Hermione raising an eyebrow and thinking Harry has a doubt on her.  
  
After a week, Hermione and Harry are dressed up for the wedding, making Tim the best man and also invited Ginny to be the Maid of Honor.  
  
"Everyone in their places, the wedding's about to take place in exactly 5 minutes" said the Cardinal.  
  
When everything's seems right, they haven't noticed Timothy is not in his place but behind the garden trees.  
  
'Why are you always the one whose perfect? Why are you always the best? Why is it always you? All that I want was given to you. Why can't Hermione love me? You took her from me! Is that reasonable?' thought Tim to himself looking very angry and jealous "Take this!" said Tim as thoughts crossed his mind while he throws the fire ball.  
  
"Harry. Look out!" screamed Hermione covering Harry and being hit by the fire after she heard a voice behind the trees earlier before marching down the aisle. "Harry. I. I'm gla.ad your'e. all. right" said Hermione speaking his last few words.  
  
"Shhh. don't say that!" said Harry hugging her but he felt Hermione's arms getting cold and he couldn't help but cry.  
  
Shamefully, Tim walk toward him to say sorry but Harry was so angry that he punches Timothy so hard that Tim fell in the ground. Harry who is bursting into tears run in his room and cry there.  
  
"Hermione, I love you all my life you are my sun and moon I don't know what am I without you You are my world I will miss your kisses and dearly hugs The way you touch me The way you say I love you I've loved you the day I was born I will remember you until I die"  
  
As Harry writes this in a parchment with his quill, he waves his wand to kill himself but someone stopped him to.  
  
"I believe there was a solution to your problem" said Albus who is behind his back and putting his hand in Harry's shoulder.  
  
"What? There's nothing I can do to revive Hermione she's dead and it's All because of you! You and McGonnagal killed my life!" shouted Harry who is beginning to be insane  
  
"Calm Down Harry, listen, since the crystals are just cursed stones, you can destroy it causing the curse to be reversed and this would never happened again." Explained Albus to Harry.  
  
Harry quickly finds the crystals and destroys it in the Hospital wing where Hermione is.  
  
"Harry, don't worry about Hermione, she will be better I promise and she's yours. Sorry man but I realized that there are also people who loves me." Said Timothy who is holding Ginny's hands "We decided to get married by next month"  
  
"I'm proud of you both" said the awakening Hermione  
  
"Hermione! I thought I've lost you" said Harry while hugging her and wiping his tears.  
  
"Herm. sorry for all the problems I've caused you." Said Tim holding her hand.  
  
"that's ok just promise me you will take care of my best friend coz she's the greatest girl you've ever met" said Hermione looking at Ginny.  
  
"Stop that!" said Ginny who is turning red.  
  
The four were married within a month. And what about the crystals? Well they broke into pieces so the crystals, the powers were vanished forever. And they lived happily ever after.  
  
A/N: well not really a Harry Potter story. More like a fairytale don't you think? 


End file.
